All Episodes
Episode 1:Zoey is born into her family. When she is older she flies to a meadow where she finds Milatary Camp Escapee Mark, on his own recreation time. Now going to a new school she quickly meets new friends and begins the biggest adventure of her life!!! Episode 2:Zoey goes to the stadium, where she runs into Mark whom she had met earlier at the meadow. Then she views a contest where Mark is put into some danger. Then she learns what he really had in store! Kiki also realizes that the black fox she saw competing is really really attractive.... Episode 3:Zoey, Mimi, and Kiki go to rescue Kai for the sole purpose of getting the Akira amulet into their own hands. They encounter Mark and Louie who also had thoughts about rescuing Kai, so the two groups make a deal and go off to find the missing link. Episode 4:Mark lands on the ground below to find a surprising human encounter. Zoey, Kiki, and Mimi head to the library to do some research on the Akira Amulet. After research, they conclude that they should go down to find the boys. All the foxes somehow end up on the ground and the adventure below begins. Episode 5:Zoey, Kiki, Mimi, Mark, Kai, and Louie all explore their new temporary home... when quickly they realize there's nothing to eat. In a desperate situation, their human finders bring them to the supermarket in which they run rampant. After destroying the local Louituma's, they return home. Kanoni, the newbie, is off on her first mission to bring back the escapees. She confronts Kai and let's all her inexperience shine through. All the while... Mimi has her eye on someone in particular. Episode 6:The hawks reveal the history of themselves and a bit of their plan. The dragons are hatching a search plan to find Louie, and more personalities are explained. Episode 7: The foxes are very interested in their new temporary home, but must try to keep cautious about what they do. When Mark charges up the amulet with intention to show Ashley exactly what it DOES, he blows their cover. When the newbie recruit, Kanoni, tries to poison Mark... she ultimately fails in doing so because Kai intercepted her. Kai just ends up with a bit of a stomache ache after consuming it. (he's immune to poison) Gavinne leads an attack upon the foxes, but is sorely beaten. During recovery period after the fight, Mimi seems to suspect Kai of setting the attack on them in the first place. Episode 8: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1B7xB45Op8 King Garuda finally loses his patience with his incompetent hawk army, and turns to his source of Cooperate Foxes (evil, greedy foxes willing to share in the King's conquests to wipe out the humans). General Andre quickly siezes Zoey's parents because of her presence in Mark's fall (and in the underhand dealing of the amulet). Meanwhile, things with our heroes are quite light hearted. Picnics, teasing, and the return of Louie's dragon add to the light atmosphere. Unfortunately, Melody Kaichou (the dragon) has to share the news of Zoey's parents' capture with the group. Now in a desperate dash, they return to the clouds to deal with now both the Cooperate Fox army as well as the hawks. Mimi seems to be suspicious that Kai may have some hand with the Cooperates... he doesn't seem to be clearing his name, either.